For decorative appearance, a metallic insert is known to be located on various designs of vehicle mud flaps. When supporting a mud flap on a vehicle however, the mud flaps are known to be subjected to significant abuse due to rocks and other debris being thrown from the wheels onto the mud flaps. Typically the decorative metallic insert on known mud flaps, merely lays flat against the panel forming the body of the mud flap to be secured by various types of fasteners. The resulting twisting of the mud flap and debris being thrown about in use however, causes the metallic insert to partly separate from the panel of the mud flap so that dirt and debris can be lodged between the metallic insert and the panel. The debris accordingly causes deformation of the mud flap and an undesirable appearance results.